Let my Sharingan eyes guide you!
by Karlsson
Summary: Please Avenge my clan through my eyes! What if Sasuke died during their first C-Ranked mission? What if he gave Naruto one of his eyes? How will Naruto adept to his life with his best friend gone? Smart Naruto. Pairing is undecided for now, But I have a pair i'm very excited about.(Ongoing poll on my profile.) PS: This is my first Fanfiction so don't be to hard on me okay?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Talking"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Biju** **Talking"**  
_*Flashback*  
_**"Using Justu"**

* * *

**Prologue**

**4 Years ago.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was walking towards two corpses he could see on the ground. When he arrived he realised that the corpses were from Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. In front of the corpses there was a baby sleeping peacecfully. Hiruzen noticed a seal on the stomach of the baby, and realized that the Yondaime hokage must have sealed the Kyuubi into the baby. This baby was just not any baby this was the baby of the Yondaime hokage and Kushina Uzumaki.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kyuubi I can not allow you to go any further" Said Minato as he ran through seals._

_"Minato that justu, What are you doing?" Said a worried Kushina._

_"I'm going to seal half of the Kyuubi inside Naruto" Answered Minato_

_"There has to be another way!" Cried Kushina._

_"Kushina we both know that this is the only way!" Said minato with a single tear running down his cheek._

_"We are both going to die anyways so i'm going to seal the rest of our chakra inside Naruto so we can meet him when he is ready" Said Minato While finishing the last few seals._

_**"Shiki Fujin"  
**__*Flashback end*_

Hiruzen picked up the baby and started walking towards the village with a single tear running down his cheek.  
When he arrived at the hokage residence he ordered an emergency meeting with the Village Council and the Clan Heads.  
When the council and clan heads arrived they were all very curious when they saw the baby in the arms of the hokage.

"This meeting is about the Kyuubi and the death of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze" Said Hiruzen in a serious tone receving gasps through out the room and then silence"

"Since the Yondaime hokage is dead I've decided to take back the place as a hokage for now" Said Hiruzen the council listend carefully in silence.

"And who is the child?" Asked Shikaku breaking the silence.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki the new jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" Said Hiruzen.

"What are you waiting for kill him already so we can get rid of the demon!" Screamed someone from the council.

"Silence! I'm not going to kill him" Said an angry Hiruzen.

"I Agree" Said a man known as Danzo The war hawk.

"Hokage-sama let me take the boy and raise him I can make him the perfect weapon! Added Danzo

"No, I'm going to put him in the orphanage and let him live a life as normal as possible" Said Hiruzen

"I'm also inventing a new law, I will tell the older generation about the fact that this boy is the Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, but you are not under any circumstances allowed to tell the younger generation. If you decide to so it's a penalty of death" Said Hiruzen

"You are all dismissed" Said Hiruzen as he walked out the room.

* * *

**There we go Prologue finished! I hope you enjoyed it even though it wasn't to long! But because it was so short will pusblish chapter 1 as fast as possible! Hopefullly by the end of the week but no promises ;) The continuing chapters will contain atleast a few thousand words not just 500. Remember to rate and review It helps alot and keeps me motivated to continue writing I'm doing this on my free time so some support is always appreciated!  
I have a poll about the pairing, check out my profile to vote! I will close the poll with the release of chapter 2 or 3**

**EDIT: I was supposed to bring out chapter 1 at Sunday but when i finished the chapter and read it I realized i was moving to fast. So i've decided to do it properly and spend a few chapters to develop a strong bond between Naruto and Sasuke. I will post the next Chapter as soon as possible but I will not rush it.**

**Until next time: Ja ne!**


End file.
